dark mysteries
by ashley970
Summary: About 4 main kids who hold a dark mystery in their hands. Hope you like it!   I DO NOT OWN H2O!


I woke up to a stormy morning and slowly looked around my room for a reason I didn't know of. I packed my bag for school, pulled on shoes and in a robot like voice said good morning. I was frusterated with people since I found out about a secret my parents were keeping from me by my cousins. My parents don't know about this piece of knowledge I got a hold of, and that is how I intend of keeping it. No one really understood the pain, sickness, and secrets ive been kept from or given. So I resume my daily task of drudging onto the bus. Then my whole life would change dramatically I just didn't know yet. 2 people came on the bus but I had immediate suspicions against them but still I don't even know I had a connection that made my spine tingle.

Seeing them made everyone on the bus stop short until it was completely quiet. The girl had eyes that mimicked the sea they had the same color- a aquamarine blue and grey- if u even looked at them they seem to motion a wave type movement. She had long brown hair that had aquamarine racing through it in tiny strands, a tall slender body and bluish looking skin. The boy had brown hair, and his eyes looked as if they were as dark as midnight. They were midnight blue that seemed to glow silver. He was tall muscly and had a sort of glow that intimidated you.

As soon as I got to school I tried to scope out the odd new kids but the bell was just about to ring so I headed off to class. About a quarter of the way through my teacher got a phone call and said the guidance office needed me and,uh-oh, Nicole. Nicole was nice in all and was my friend but I thought we were getting in trouble so I hated her if she did something. Amazingly the 2 most mysterious and oddly familiar kids were sitting in chairs facing away from the door. Mrs. Davis greeted us and told us we are there guides, we need to make sure they get where they need to be and know where they need to be. We accepted the task and told us who we were with. To Nicole's surprise she was paired with the mysterious boy named a foreign name- Faro- and I got paired with the strange girl. Her name was Thania, hmph, this was going to be a long day.

on the way home Nicole sat next to me on the bus which was unusal. She whispered something to me like it was a safe guarded secret, she said those people that are new there is something strange about them. I shook my head and on the rest of the way home I sat in silence my thoughts about ready to burst. I ran up to my room and started to write down questions.

#1- are they from earth?

#2- why the weird colored eyes?

#3- why the weird colored skin?

#4- how come you seem so strangely familiar?

#5- I need help with a problem and you seem like the kind of person.

I woke up in the morning only to find my radio on and rain splattering my window. I looked at my alarm clock that said 8:55 a.m. I raced out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and skinny jeans and brushed my long blond hair and tided my room just in time before my mom called Rayne come down your friends are here. As I hurried down somehow the presence of us all made the rain hit harder and lightning flashed. We all (Nicole, thania, me, and faro) entered my room. I said ok what the heck is going on? After no one said anything I broke down and said listen I have got a lot going on right now and it would help if you 2 explained it all. Faro was the first to confess which was weird because he never talked. So he explained in detail that we are not all human we were mer which is why we have this skin, hair and eyes. Me and Nicole sat there in awe. He told us how they have powers which are extremely dangerous. He told us how he could control but his twin sister was deadly, but actually very nice.

The greatest shock of all was when they both looked us in the eyes almost to hypnotize us but we were still conscious and told us that we were not human and soon, very soon our eyes and skin and hair will change and you to will have powers.

That night in our sleep we grew tails and everything changed. That morning I woke up admiring my eyes the color of the moon when I got a call from Faro. I thought in my head what now but the conversation lasted only a few seconds before I dropped my cell phone and raced out of the house hopped on my bike and pedaled my heart out. Thania was in the hospital.


End file.
